


Clumsy cause I'm falling in love

by orphan_account



Series: A very Sterky Christmas! [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But actually not - Freeform, Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, Doctor Derek, First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mosquito haters, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We were sitting next to each other in a public place and I saw a mosquito on you and my instincts just acted before my mind"<br/>or: Stiles hits a total stranger but everything turns out okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy cause I'm falling in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I have no idea what I am doing when it comes to titles anymore.
> 
> Anyway, I had no idea what to write for today so yeah, you get some Stiles being a clumsy dork and Derek secretly loving it.
> 
> Also, I don't have a beta and I have a shitload of homework so I havent really checked for mistakes that much...

“No Scott, you don’t understand! I really need to get a date for our parent’s wedding.” Stiles told the other boy over the phone. “If I don’t, I won’t be able to enjoy the happy day because of all the pitying looks I’ll get from everyone.” Stiles complained. He looked around the park and spotted a free seat on a bench. The other half of the bench was occupied by another man but Stiles really didn’t have much other choice unless he wanted to stand up until Scott would come and pick him up. And he really didn’t want to stand up.

As Scott tried to assure him that it wouldn’t be that bad (“they just want you to be happy, Stiles,” and “I’m sure it won’t be that bad, you’re overreacting.”) Stiles made his way over to the bench. He sat down just as Scott finished his little peptalk-ish thing. Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles got a better look at the man on the other end of the bench. He had a really nice profile and from the side, he looked pretty damn hot. Stiles kind of wanted to look at him directly and see what he really looked like, but that would be creepy. 

Stiles remembered he was in the middle of a conversation and began answering Scott.

 

“You know what, you’re probably right Scott, I’ll just - “ Stiles cut himself off by flailing his arm to the side, fast, and not stopping until his hand connected with the hot strangers bicep - it gave off a big, unpleasant sound and Stiles froze. Why on earth did he do that? 

“Scott, buddy, I have got to call back another time.” Stiles said just as he cut off the phone call and turned to face the stranger. He slowly removed his arm and the other man turned to look at Stiles as well.

The other man had a raised eyebrow and a pretty pissed look on his face (but hey, at least Stiles got to see what he looked like when you saw his whole face and not just his profile - and God, he looked gorgeous). Stiles immediately began to apologize. 

“Oh my God, I am so sorry about that! It’s just, I saw a mosquito out of the corner of my eye and I guess I just acted before I really thought about how I would hit you and - yeah, you’d probably be surprised by how often that happens but I guess you have got to learn how to roll with the punches and - oh yeah, I guess you do know since I just hit you and well. Did I mention I was sorry?” So yeah, maybe Stiles ranted a bit when he got nervous and stood in front of a gorgeous human being like that (and Stiles might add that the man was just his type) but during Stiles’ little ramble the man’s expression had gone from pissed to a little amused. That was progress.

“I - No problem, really.” The stranger said and Stiles let out a breath of relief. An awkward silence fell over them and Stiles could feel his cheeks become redder by the second. 

“Thanks, by the way.” The gorgeous stranger continued, probably to get rid of the awkwardness. But wait, why did he say thanks? Stiles had literally just hit him and he said ‘thanks’? Stiles’ confusion must have showed on his face because the stranger elaborated. “for saving me from the deathly bite of a mosquito.” He joked and Stiles grinned.

“That’s what I’m here for, man. To save the world from the evil that is mosquitoes, one mosquito at a time. You may call me the… Mosquito Man.” Stiles tried to joke back (but obviously he failed spectacularly. Stiles always took the jokes a little too far.) The stranger laughed despite the horribleness of the joke.

“Good to know that someone will protect the human race from the mosquitoes. Now I can finally feel safe again.” The stranger winked at Stiles and Stiles laughed. “I’m Stiles.” He introduced. That was the socially acceptable thing to do, right?

The other man raised an eyebrow, once again. “Stiles?” he asked and Stiles - well, yeah, he was used to that reaction by now. “The one and only.” He answered. That was his usual answer when people reacted like that. Well, either that or ‘trust me, it’s better than the name I was given at birth’.

“Okay then. I’m Derek.” The stranger - Derek, apparently - stuck out his hand and Stiles took it. “Nice to meet you.” Stiles said. After that train wreck of a first impression the least he could do was be polite now.

“And you too.” Derek had a gorgeous smile too, Stiles noticed. And he had the cutest little bunny teeth! 

The conversation kind of ended there and Stiles felt kind of bad about that. He had made a fool out of himself and yet Derek had been nice and funny and really sweet about it. Stiles didn’t want to just let Derek be an acquaintance or a stranger.

“Okay so just tell me to get lost or shut up if this is too weird,” Stiles started out after he made up his mind, “but would you like to grab a cup of coffee with me some time? You seem like an awesome guy.” 

Stiles kind of expected Derek to look at him like he was a freak - which, why did Stiles think that when he had just established that Derek was a good guy? - but he didn’t. Instead Derek nodded with a little smile. “Sure. But as a date or as friends?” he asked. Stiles sputtered. 

Stiles had just thought of it as friends - why would an awesome and hot guy like Derek go out with someone like Stiles? - but now that Derek mentioned a date, he kind of really wanted that.

“Well, whatever you want.” Stiles answered. He didn’t want to pressure Derek. Derek smiled easily. “Then I think a date would be nice.” He said and Stiles did a double take. Did Derek just say he wanted to go on a date with Stiles? Normally Stiles would just ask again but he wasn’t about to push his luck.

“Awesome!” Stiles said and then took out his phone. “can I have your number then?” he asked and Derek took his phone and typed a little. When Derek gave him back his phone he had a new contact named “Derek”. Stiles beamed at him. “Great! I’ll text you then. But now I have to go.” Stiles said as he saw Scott’s car pull up outside of the car. They had to go to a fitting for their suits for the wedding.

In the end, Stiles didn’t get a date for his dad and Melissa’s wedding, but he did get to tell everyone who looked at him with pity in their eyes and asked if he still hadn’t found someone that he had, in fact, found someone. They all looked surprised and asked him why he wasn’t there and Stiles got to tell them that other than being amazing and gorgeous, his boyfriend was also a doctor who unfortunately had to work on that day. The pitying looks stopped and Stiles actually got to enjoy his dads wedding knowing that he had a date with his perfect boyfriend the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Every time I get an email telling me I got comments, I get so so so so happy, so if you wanna make my day, leave a comment and tell me what you thought of this :)


End file.
